memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borg Incursion of 2366-2367
Can you really call an attack by a single ship an invasion? And is there any source to collaborate the implication that the message in Regeneration actually triggered these events. While that is the obvious intent we don't know if and/or when the Borg got the message or what effect it had on whatever plans they might have already had for the Alpha Quadrant. --8of5 16:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :There's a thing somewhere on Memory Alpha that Q knew about the signal and intended to warn the Federation about the upcoming invasion. I define invasion as an attack by an enemy force through a nation to its the capital.- JustPhil 18:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Can you link to "this thing somewhere on Memory Alpha"? --Captain Savar 20:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if you consider the effects rather than the invader, there is a more severe quality to the situation: :::*Destruction of a civilian colony (New Providence on Jouret IV) :::*Destruction of the USS Lalo :::* Assault on the Enterprise-D :::*Battle of Wolf 359, 39 ships lost :::* Decimation of Sol's automated defenses :::Thoughts? -- Captain MKB 21:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's what I'm trying to do. Provide an overall summary of the Borg attack in BoBW I and II. I would like it if people starting adding stuff, such as links. :Q's motives for introducing the Federation to the Borg may not have been as malicious as they appeared. Following the events of 2152, the Borg were already aware of Humans and Earth by this point. In fact, it seems possible that they sent the original cube that Q brought the Enterprise in contact with to investigate the signal from the 22nd century. (ENT: "Regeneration")''In Enterprise episode Regeneration the year is 2153 not 2152.-- 23:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :''If this is true, Q may have actually been assisting the Federation by warning them of the impending Borg invasion. Had he not intervened, the Borg would have arrived at Earth uninterrupted and since Starfleet would have no knowledge of how to combat them, they could have easily assimilated Earth. Even Picard acknowledged that Q may have "done the right thing for the wrong reason." :Here.- JustPhil 01:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Since he wasn't kind enough to provide a link, it comes from the . The particular section is rather speculative to begin with... --Captain Savar 03:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Enterprise question: did they manage to send their Borg signal in Regeneration? -- Captain MKB 04:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::As an aside, the article no longer has that speculative section. :) -- sulfur 11:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Enterprise question: Yes, they did. Archer said they got the signal off, but T'Pol stated it would take over 200 years to reach the Delta Quadrant.- JustPhil 12:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Name This article really ought to be called "Borg Incursion of 2366-2367" or some such. Invasion is a term I'd reserve for the events of the Destiny trilogy. -- Sci 23:34 23 APRIL 2009 UTC Victory Could this incursion count as a Pyrrhic victory, as the Federation was put on a bad standing against the Cardassians and Dominion?- JustPhil 19:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :The Cardassians and Dominion had not yet been invented at the time "Best of Both Worlds", so I have to go ahead and say I have no idea what you mean by this question. -- Captain MKB 23:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::The Federation won, but they suffered heavy losses and so they were put on a bad footing with aggressive neighbors.- JustPhil 13:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure that's completely true, or even relevant. :Shelby stated that the Fleet would be up to full strength within a year or two, and that was still considerably earlier than anyone ever met the Dominion, or discovered the wormhole for that matter. Starfleet was probably at 100% capacity when they first met the Jem'Hadar, three years later. :As to the Cardassians, the Federation had already been settling the issue of the wars with them with a treaty; the general consensus is that the Cardassians were not fighting anymore because they could not win against the Federation, and the Federation was pursuing diplomatic solutions as is their policy. It would be speculatory to state that the Borg losses influenced the Cardassian treaty, since the Cardassian already had their backs to the wall. Gul Madred said they were bankrupting themselves trying to maintain equal footing with the Federation, even with no active hostilities, even two years after these events -- hardly sounds like the UFP was in any kind of serious trouble or "footing" -- Captain MKB 13:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. The only possible threat at this time was the Romulans, due to the concern expressed through various season 3 (2366) episodes, yet Admiral Hanson stated that Starfleet had considered asking the Romulans for help, suggesting that they weren't that much of a threat. --The Doctor 13:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, on Memory Alpha they made the outcome sound much, much worse.- JustPhil 18:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::They must be slipping... :P -- Captain MKB 18:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Diplomacy? This was just added to the article: "Had Q not interfered, the Federation may have eventually established diplomatic relations, but for now they were no threat to the Borg". Are we suggesting if Q had not accelerated first contact the Federation and the Borg might have just been friends when they eventually met? --8of5 16:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Seems like a repeat of the above conversation to me, which eventually had the content removed. --Captain Savar 17:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC)